Voyeur
by Dione-chan
Summary: Lily wanted to suprise James and in this prospect she saw something she never had suspected, but she liked it neverthless.


Title: Voyeur

Rating: M

Pairings: Sirius/Remus, James/Lily

Summary: Lily sees something she never had suspected, but she likes it nevertheless

Warnings: romance ,lemon, masturbation

Disclaimer: HP is not mine

AN.: The outcome after I decided to have a little party with my inner pervert

Lots of love to Hannah for beta reading.

* * *

Voyeur

Lily Evans looked around the common room. She had a plan for the night and it would be unfortunate if anyone were to see her right now. Silently she climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, hoping that none of the Marauders would notice, and slipped into their dorm room.

She looked around the chamber the four troublemakers were sharing. It was easy to tell which boy slept in which bed. Remus seemed to be the only one who had a little feeling for orderliness.

His bed was made and the books on his nightstand were neatly organised. Only a half eaten chocolate bar was carelessly thrown on top of it. The other three beds were unmade. Clothes were lying on the floor in front of them. Peter had enough food on his nightstand to survive one week without going to the Great Hall. Sirius's and James's nightstands were crammed with magazines and a few sweets. On top of James's belongings lay the golden snitch he had snuck.

Lily stepped up to her boyfriend's bed and closed the curtains. She pulled off her clothes, folding them neatly and stashing them under the bed. She didn't want James to see them the moment he entered the room. Of course he would wonder why the curtains of his bed were closed but he would never guess that it was her and that she was waiting on his bed to spend the night with him.

It was a surprise for James because it would be their first night together. They had been dating for two month now, but the wild-haired Marauder had never asked for more than snogging and a little snuggling. While Lily appreciated his patience, she felt more than ready to take their relationship up to the next level. So she took matters in her own hands and decided to pay James a surprise visit this evening.

Lily looked down at her slender figure and wondered if James would like her lingerie. It was a fitting set, plain white with lace trim. It was her favourite and so she had decided to wear it for this occasion. She felt a bit safer in her favourite undergarments. Being fair with herself, Lily knew that she was nervous about the hopefully upcoming events, even though James wasn't her first.

Lily crawled under the soft covers and tried to relax. The all-encompassing scent of James made it easy to do, and only a few minutes later Lily drifted off into a light doze.

The sound of the door woke her up again. Lily listened hard and was astonished when she could hear only the unmistakable sounds of snogging and someone mumbling a silencing charm.

One of the other inhabitants of the room seems to have brought his girl up here too. A little nervous, she thought about what she should do. Should she try to leave as soon they had closed the curtains around the bed they would share, or should she stay and just put a silencing charm on James's bed so that the other couple had their privacy?

Lily heard a soft groan and then the unmistakeable voice of one Sirius Black. "Hey, look at Prongs's bed. Wonder what he's trying to hide," he marvelled, with a trace of amusement.

Then there was the rustling of cloth and a strained voice answered: "I don't care. Come on Padfoot. I want you!" Lily paused. Was this a boy Sirius had brought up? She strained her ears. Clothes were falling to the floor and soft moans broke the silence in the room. Then a sharp ripping nearly made her jump.

"A little impatient, aren't we Moony?" Sirius laughed.

"Moony? Wasn't that the nickname they had given Remus?" Lily wondered to herself. Carefully she crept to the edge of the bed and parted the curtains just enough that she could peer out.

Her breath caught in her throat. They stood not five meters away from her. Sirius and Remus. Both naked and kissing like their lives depended on it. Their clothes lay forgotten by their feet. Sirius's shirt had apparent taken some damage in the heat of the moment.

Lily tried to rip her eyes away from the erotic scene unfolding in front of her, but she wasn't able to do so. She had heard of boys liking boys and never thought bad about it. On the other hand, she had never seen anything of this kind.

The tenderness and empathy Remus and Sirius showed for one another made Lily's heart melt. For some unknown reason she had always thought that boys would be rough and animalistic with each other but now she saw right in front of her that this wasn't true.

Sirius gently nipped on Remus bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. Remus whimpered and pulled away only to slip his tongue first over Sirius's lips and then into his mouth after he opened it for the infiltration.

Lily was transfixed from the display of love in front of her. Her logical mind told her to slip back under the covers and leave them in peace but a small voice in the back of her head told her to watch them.

Lily felt a blush rise on her cheeks when her green eyes started to wander over the bodies displayed in the soft light of the setting sun, which shone in through the window.

Sirius had the typical gangly body of a teenage boy while Remus was really skinny. Lily suspected that his "furry little problem" was the reason for his meagre appearance.

She had learned of Remus illness a few months ago and it had shocked her greatly at first. But after a long talk with the prefect she had accepted his lycanthropy. Lily even felt sympathy for Remus after he had told her that the transformations were very painful and that he hurt himself during the full moons.

Evidence of these excruciating times was clearly visible on his body. A horrible half-healed scar showed its ugly face on his left hip and several smaller, scarred cuts were everywhere on his body. Lily watched Sirius gently caress one of the more prominent scars on Remus's back, only a bit over his tailbone. The werewolf mumbled contently into Sirius's mouth. His hands, meanwhile, had found their way into the mass of black hair on Sirius's head, massaging his scalp.

Lily tried once more to leave the two lovers alone, but still couldn't rip her eyes from them. So she gave in to her guilty pleasure and lay down on the mattress to watch them comfortably.

Sirius now massaged Remus neck while the werewolf caressed Sirius's chest, occasionally touching his nipples while his thigh pressed in between Sirius legs. The black haired Marauder moaned unashamed and rubbed his body against his boyfriend.

Lily unconsciously let her hand wander between her legs, touching her womanhood through her panties.

After a few more minutes of touching and kissing Sirius started to push Remus towards the nearest bed. The moment Remus hit it he laid down and pulled Sirius with him.

Sirius crawled over Remus's smaller form and stopped when he was kneeling completely over him. Gently he nipped on Remus's neck until he left a red mark. The tawny haired youth moaned softly.

Lily felt goose bumps rise at the heated sound. Sirius kissed his way down his boyfriend's body. Licking and biting his small, pink nipples, leaving wet stains on the peaked nubs. Remus groaned at the assault on the tender flesh and fisted Sirius black locks. While Sirius patiently covered every inch of Remus's body with kisses and caresses, his lover got more and more impatient. He squirmed under the tenderness, pressing Sirius's head down to where he needed him the most.

But Sirius has no intention of rushing things. He liked to take his time, and to show Remus he loved him despite his imperfections. It was something Remus needed, even when he never would admit it, but Sirius knew that the werewolf often felt insecure about his body.

Lily followed Sirius's path along Remus body with her eyes, blushing furiously as she reached his privates. Remus's cock lay red and heavy against his belly. The nest of dark blond curls around his member was wet with sweat and precum, showing how well Sirius knew how to play his body.

Sirius in the meantime nuzzled his cheek against Remus's groin, which freed some deep sighs from Remus's lips. Sirius poked out his tongue and let it glide along the hard shaft in front of him. A smile stole over his face as the hot member twitched in interest.

"Oh, Sirius!" Remus let his trembling fingers play through the raven locks of his boyfriend, trying to guide his movements on his aroused cock.

Lily shivered at his needy tone, and she pressed her hand more strongly between her legs, feeling the wetness soaking through the soft material of her slip.

However, Sirius had other ideas in mind for his boyfriend. He let his hand wander over Remus's thigh and caress the slightly hairy limb. Remus whimpered again and pulled once more on Sirius's black hair. "Sirius, please! Don't be a tease!" He begged, looking at Sirius with hooded brown eyes. Sirius smirked and showed mercy on the squirming werewolf. He gripped Remus's swollen cock and guided it in front of his waiting lips. With a mischievous glint in his grey eyes he let the tip of his tongue wander over the reddened head before he wound his lips over it. Remus moaned deeply.

Lily couldn't suppress the shudder overcoming her at the sound and the sight of Sirius sucking Remus's cock.

`Remus whimpered helplessly while Sirius pleasured his manhood. He switched between sucking and licking and sometimes he even bit gently on the aroused flesh. He bathed in every sound he could coax from Remus's throat.

Lily watched them unabashedly. Her hand had found its way inside her panties, and she fondled her clitoris while she pressed her other hand over her mouth, not wanting to interrupt the boys on the bed next to her. Yet she couldn't help the arousal running though her veins, burning her from the inside out.

As a result of Sirius's expert ministrations Remus spread his legs wantonly, baring his most private parts unashamed for Sirius to see and touch. The black haired boy smiled gently around Remus's cock, letting it glide deeper in his throat. A tormented scream loosen from Remus lips and he unconsciously thrust up in Sirius's hot mouth. Sirius gripped Remus's hip with one hand while the other started to play with his balls. Remus's moans became even louder. "Oh, Sirius! I can't stand it anymore. Please, I need you!"

Lily had to bite her fist to hold in her own moans while her index finger rubbed her clitoris in a steady rhythm, helping her to relieve some of the tension building in her abdomen.

"Patience Moony! You really need it bad, don't you?" Sirius teased his boyfriend after he let his cock slip from his lips. Now he let his mouth wander deeper, licking Remus's balls for a while and eventually reaching the rosebud beneath his testicles.

"Ahhh! Yes!" Remus screamed as Sirius's tongue touched the sensitive muscle. He gripped the sheets of their bed tightly while his lover massaged his opening with his mouth.

Lily nearly screamed the moment she saw how Sirius started to touch Remus's anus with his lips. It never occurred to her that they would do things like that. But she didn't feel disgusted at all. Perhaps her arousal was too far gone to care.

Remus breathed some incomprehensible sentence of approval, squirming under Sirius's ministrations. Sweat built on his brow and soaked his tousled hair.

"Sirius, now!" He ordered his lover and started to search under his pillow; eventually he found what he was hunting for and handed a little jar to Sirius.

Lily watched with unfocused green eyes as Sirius let go of the werewolf and opened the jar, coating the fingers of one hand with its contents. She couldn't see what exactly was in the jar, but it looked like some sort of cream or gel and she got a vague idea of what it was. Anticipation joined the arousal burning in her stomach.

Sirius looked up into Remus's burning eyes while he let the coated fingers glide in between his legs again. Passing his balls and carefully massaging around the tight ring of muscles he had kissed only moments ago.

Remus moaned and bucked his hips impatiently which led Sirius to snicker and let one of his digits disappear inside of the werewolf's body. Remus grunted as his head fell back on the pillows with tightly closed eyes. Sirius worked his finger inside his boyfriend's hot body earnestly. Feeling him relax he added another one, searching for his pleasure spot. Remus nearly jumped when he found it. Smirking Sirius massaged the sensitive nub with his fingers. "Feels good?" He asked unnecessarily.

Remus's loud moan was answer enough and was also loud enough drown a low whimper from Lily. She had never thought that Remus could be so open with his feelings and needs. Most of the time the prefect was well mannered and polite, but here with Sirius he was much more open.

Lily took a closer look at the naked, black haired boy leaning over Remus and smiled in approval. Sirius really must love Reums if the werewolf would let his guard down and fully trust him with his heart and soul.

"Oh, Sirius! Please, I need you! Fuck me now!" Remus pleaded as Sirius added a third finger inside his sweating body. Lily swallowed at the bluntness Remus showed in this heated moment.

"Anything you want, my dear." Sirius grinned and pulled his fingers out. He nudged Remus to turn around. The tawny haired boy obeyed immediately, pulling his knees underneath his body and presenting his behind to his boyfriend.

Over his shoulder Remus watched Sirius as he coated his member with lubricant. With a slight blush Lily watched him prepare, too. It was the first time she could get a closer look at Sirius's cock; he was a little longer but slimmer than Remus, but none of the boys had anything to be ashamed over their equipment at all.

After he had coated his cock with enough lubricant, Sirius crawled behind Remus, rubbing his swollen member against the crack of his ass.

"Ok, Mr. Moony, ready for some mischief?" He joked as he started to press forward and sunk the head of his cock into Remus's warm channel.

Lily holds her breath while she watched. Her hand in her knickers stilled. She only could watch.

After a few minutes Sirius was balls deep inside Remus body, holding completely still to give him the chance to get use to the intrusion. Remus whimpered and started to move under Sirius, rotating his hips to show that he was ready for some action. Sirius took the hint and started to thrust, groaning in pleasure.

Lily watched them making love, but she couldn't help wondering if it hurt, to be opened that wide, as she watched Sirius's swollen cock disappear into Remus's reddened, stretched opening. Though the moans and whimpers he made were a clear give away that he wasn't in pain at all, more the contrary.

Much more disappointing to Lily was the fact that they had turned their backs to her, so she couldn't see the expressions they wore during love making.

Still the picture Sirius and Remus made in the heat of the moment and the sounds they made where enough to feed Lily's arousal. Her fingers unconsciously moved again, playing with the swollen pearl between her legs. She bit her lips to hold in her moans, not wanting to alert the two Marauders of her presence, if Sirius and Remus would even hear her sounds. They seemed too caught up in their own little paradise at the moment to notice anything happening around them.

Lily heard how Sirius whispered sweet nothing into Remus's ear while he rotated his hips, changing the angle of penetration.

"Ahhhh!" Remus screamed and Lily jumped in alarm. Concerned, she stopped pleasuring her own body, waiting to see what would happen next and wondering if Sirius had hurt Remus accidentally.

But her worry over the wellbeing of her friend was soon dispelled as Sirius started to laugh and Remus panted, "Oh! Yes, do that again!"

"What? This?" Sirius teased as he pulled back slowly before he rammed his member back in fast. "Yes! More!" Remus demanded, thrusting his hips back against Sirius.

Sirius gripped his boyfriend's moving hips and thrust earnestly into the willing body underneath him. Remus screamed again, in what Lily now knew was extreme pleasure.

So she continued to watch them and listen to their hot noises of pleasure and love, while she took care of her own bodily needs. One hand had pulled her bra out of the way and played with her nipples while the other caressed her woman softness. Pressing her lips together to hold in her sounds, Lily let one finger glide into her wet cunt, moving in the same rhythm as Sirius thrust into Remus.

She let her head fall back against the sheets, the unmistakable scent of James assaulting her oversensitive senses together with the smell and sounds of sex flowing though the room, and she wished James would be here with her. The thought of having sex with James in the bed next to Sirius and Remus turned her on immensely and she groaned low in her throat. Again she wondered why she hadn't put up a silencing charm around James's bed, like she had thought about in the beginning, but now it was too late, she was too far gone to care anymore.

Lily added another finger inside her heated body, listened to the two boys making love and picturing James's face with her inner eye, not really caring anymore about any sounds she possibly made or if she would be discovered.

"Oh, god, Sirius! I'm so close." Remus moaned helplessly, his voice hoarse.

Lily looked again at the bed next to her. Sirius's hand had found its way in between Remus legs, where his swollen cock hung red and dripping with precum. He started to wank the needy flesh and Remus groaned deep in his throat, orgasm obviously near.

Sirius massaged Remus's member gently in the same rhythm as he thrust inside his channel, until he let out an animalistic howl.

"Yes Remus! That's it, let go!" He encouraged Remus. Lily watched how he shot his load onto Sirius hand and the sheets, not caring where it went. She moaned softly, as she watched Remus reaching his peak.

Sirius waited for Remus to calm a little before he started to thrust into his sated body, eager to gain his own orgasm. Only a few moments later Lily heard Sirius groan deeply and saw how he went stiff, his cock deep inside of Remus body. Obviously he had found his own satisfaction.

Lily's own peak wasn't too far behind and shortly after the boys she felt the heat between her legs explode. Helplessly she whimpered into the soft covers she lay on.

Lily caught her breath after her intense orgasm and let her gaze wander back to the two Marauders, who still lay on the bed next to James's. Both boys were still breathing hard and were interwoven in each others arms. Sirius ran his hand over Remus's sweaty brow and kissed the tip of his nose, smiling lovingly at him. Remus smiled back at his lover while he played with a lock of black hair.

"I love you Remus," Sirius said in a voice Lily rarely heard so serious.

"I love you, too," Remus answered, pulling Sirius in a gentle kiss.

Lily's heart warmed over those sweet words, and she gave in to the strong need to look away, leaving this very intimate moment to the two lovers.

But, it wasn't for long and a loud banging on the door broke the peaceful atmosphere.

"Hey, you two poofters, are you done yet?! I want to go to bed!" The unmistakable sound of James's voice could be heard through the wooden door.

Sirius mumbled a cleaning charm and pulled the blankets up and over his and Remus's naked bodies. "Okay, Prongs! You can come in."

The door burst open and Peter and James came in. Peter's face went very red as he spotted his two friends together in bed and even though their bodies were covered with the blankets, it was more than obvious that they were naked underneath. Peter went to his own bed and Lily could hear him move around, probably changing clothes and climbing into bed after he was done.

James wasn't so shy with his two friends, who lay snuggled together in bed. He watched them smiling slyly, taking in their looks of post coital bliss and said:" You know, this makes two more butter-beers in the Broomsticks the next time we go to Hogsmeade."

"Yes, yes. You get your drinks, don't worry." Sirius replied, bored.

"Don't sound so bored Padfoot. Its only payback for Wormtail and me that we leave the dorm to you, so you two can shag each others brains out."

He was about to say more when he noticed the curtains of his bed were closed.

"Hey you two, what did you do to my bed?" James asked, irritated. It was an unspoken agreement between them that Remus and Sirius only use their beds for sex. The beds of James and Peter were taboo to them.

"Nothing, it was already that way when we came in." Remus said. His head rested against Sirius's chest and his tired, brown eyes watched his unruly-haired friend.

James shot them a pointed look, before he went to his own bed.

Lily wished the ground would open and swallow her whole. There was no denying that she had entered the room before Sirius and Remus had, and she thus had been there when they had slept with each other. Lily crawled under the covers and even tried to pull them over her head and hide, but to no avail. James opened the curtains to his bed and came face to face with a bright red Lily. At first he stared in shock at his girlfriend, whose face was just as red as her hair, before he started to laugh.

"Well, Lily! That's a nice surprise. But, I never knew that you were into slash."

The end


End file.
